bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichawa Madarame
Ichawa is the previous 10th Division Captain, with Nake Bōuro (Nicknamed Bō by Ichawa) as his lieutenant during his time. He left his position when he decided to train new shinigami instead of focusing on fighting. Bouro also left with him. Hitsugaya Tōshirō was given the title after Ichawa left it. He is Ikkaku Madarame's younger brother, even though nothing of them is the same, except for being Shinigamis. (Ikkaku has no hair, Ikkaku has a melee-typed sword, Ikkaku has not the same personality as his brother, but they are still brothers.) The many differences and the only two similarities (Both being Shinigamis and both starting with I) may indicate that one of them was adopted into the family, as Rukia Kuchiki was. Appearance Ichawa has white hair in a style similar to Toshiro Hitsugaya's (presuming one of them may have copied one another, even though they are not exactly the same). His length is 1.69 cm. His eye-color is grey/white, a small bit darker than his hair. Personality Ichawa is a funny character but lacks any sense of sexual emotions or love. In fact, those things almost sickens him, not understanding what is so special about those things. He behaves like a child, and enjoys snacks and soda very much. He is not the kind of person who sits in a suit in a meeting or eat a steak on a wedding. It is most likely because of his personality that he managed to achieve Bankai. He is pretty determined and does not run away without any plan or reason. He is the kind of type who uses the enviroment, his imagination and his creativity to his advantage, more than fighting only with his sword. Examples such as using his agility against a slower opponent, or fighting in a house or such against an opponent with a large sword, or cutting down bamoo-trees, causing the enemy to block those falling bamboo-trees at the same time as she/he fights Ichawa. Thus, Ichawa is very intelligent even though his personality is relaxed and humorous. History Ichawa was assigned as the captain of the 10th division when he demonstrated his new-developed Bankai in a fight against a small group of strong hollows, and since a captain was with him, he got that position. At first, he thought that the captain-role was full of fun and that he got to fight cool battles and relax, but after a while he got proven wrong, and after some time later he quit. Rumors say he trained Hitsugaya Toshiro, but no source can prove it. During his time as a Shinigami-teacher, he was attacked by the ex-shinigami named Sozetsu Nahabi, the powerful ex-lieutenant (But with the power of a captain) who betrayed Soul Society and his nice and strong personality changed into a reckless killer who invaded earth and almost wiped out a city. Ichawa managed to defeat him, and the traitors Zanpakuto was given to him, but he gave it to Sora Tobu, his favorite apprentice. Later Ichawa found out that a Hollow had hypnotized him to begin to kill humans, and then that Hollow ate their souls, and set out on a journey with Bōuro to find it and kill it before it hypnotized another being. Their mission succeded, and Bōuro's Zanpakuto (Tobihimaru) achieved Bankai in the final attack against the Hollow. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman Specialist: 'Ichawa uses his Zanpakuto's sealed form very often, since its Shikai-form does not fit for sword-to-sword-combat. He uses his sword in other ways than just normal Kenjutsu, he use it in all sorts of ways that one can think of. '''Bōjutsu Master: '''His Zanpakuto is a trident in Bankai form, thus he is good at fighting with it as a staff/spear. '''Extreme Spiritual Power: '''He has shown strong Reiatsu in the color of grey/white. *'Zanpakuto Reiatsu Charge: Ichawa can charge his Zanpakuto with even more Reiatsu from himself. He puts the Zanpakuto in its sheath and holds it out horizontally in front of him. He focuses and soon Reiatsu will sparkle out from the small opening between the sheath and the handle as if the Reiatsu were electricity. Of course, the Reiatsu is white, as his own. The larger the spark of Reiatsu gets, the more packed Reiatsu the sword is filled with. When he unsheaths his Zanpakuto, it glows white, and each cut it makes before all the filled, compressed Reiatsu gets out is devastating. During his battle against Sozetsu, the first slash caused an apartment-house several meters away to slash right through it. The more Reiatsu he has charged the Zanpakuto with, the longer time it takes for that Reiatsu to vanish, but Ichawa normally uses a small amount of Reiatsu, meant only for making a surprise attack or dealing a better blow. If he charges it with much power, it is much likely that he means to use that power for a final attack against his opponent. This technique is developed by Ichawa and he teaches it to his apprentices. Immense Speed and Agility: '''Ichawa is very fast and agile and make use of it well. '''Flash Steps User: '''Ichawa can use Flash Steps, but rarely uses it, both because of the lack of need and because he doesn't like ambush-attacks. However, he uses it when he has to travel a fair distance. '''Hand-to-hand combatant: Ichawa has shown good skills in fighting without his sword, mostly kicking his opponents, or using the surroundings to figure out a way to attack or something to use as a weapon. Zanpakuto Umi no Kamu ("Chew of the sea") is a Katana with an an cat-eye-shaped handguard ( The iris is dark-red and where the small pupil should be, the sword fits. The handle is red (brighter than the iris) and two red bands/ribbons (brighter than the iris, but darker than the handle) hang from the end of the handle. The sheath is black, but has two white swirls on each side of it in the bottom. In the top, a white bandage has been wrapped around the sheath three times. Umi no Kamu appears to be a male, but it is unknown. *'Shikai:' Umi no Kamu's Shikai command is "Chew", but he is sometimes seen saying "Chew them, pal" or "Now chew him". It also seems to have a command for returning into the sealed form, but this may just be something Ichawa says himself, not something that is required to exit it. He always says "Go home", but like the entering-command, he sometimes says "Go home, buddy" or as such. As soon as he has said the Shikai command, the blade first gets white, as if a white liquid was filling its inside, and then it transforms into an intangible, transparent ghost-like club, with two black, large, round eyes and a mouth with think lips. The handle is exactly the same, except that the bands gets white (in the same way as the blade does) and gets a little bit longer. Shikai special ability: In Shikai, Umi o Kamu can change the shape of the 'blade' into whatever Ichawa wants to, but it has to have the same mass no matter which form. Either you can make it into a thinner, very long staff or into a thick but shorter club. This blade cannot touch anything, so blocking or cutting up trees with it is imposible. However, the mouth on the blade can bite living things, and when it has, the whole blade can slink into the thing it has bitten. Since the handle is not intangible, it stays outside the body, causing the image of the body being impaled. When the blade is in, Umi o Kamu controls the bodys mind, and can control the body like if it was its own. The only way to get him out of the body is if the being has an immense spiritual power (causing the spiritual power to act as a shield so he cannot get in entirely), if anyone drags the sword out, or if Umi o Kamu itself decides to jump out of the being. The zanpakuto does not feel pain, and he cannot access memories, personality or such from the body, and cannot use its Zanpakuto (if the being is a shinigami) if the Zanpakuto itself has not ordered Umi o Kamu to do so. Even though the being that the Zanpakuto has entered cannot do anything to stop it, he/she can grab the handle before the whole blade has gotten in yet. The more of the blades mass that has gotten into the body, the harder it is for the being to control its own body, if 30% of the blade's mass has gotten in, the being can grab the handle and stop the Zanpakuto entirely, no matter how hard it tries (but if the being is a little child without even decent muscles, Umi o Kamu's strenght is stronger, so then it can get in anyways). If 60% of the mass has gotten in, the being acts like if it is really tired, since the being and the Zanpakuto switches control over the body. If this happens, it is harder for the creature to retain the grip of the handle, because Umi o Kamu is constantly letting go of the handle as soon as he comes in control of the body. This Shikai, as commented by Ichawa, has both strenghts and weaknesses. The major strenghts is that he can use the power to infiltrate, to use as a partner in fights where there are many enemies, or finishing a fight quickly, since his enemies usually don't know it's power, and recklessly attacks so that he easily can take control of them. The major weaknesses is that he doesn't have anything to block attacks with, that he doesn't have a sword to fight with when he has taken control of someone ( Even though Umi o Kamu often give him the controlled body's sword if it has one, saying that Ichawa needs it more than it does, since it doesn't feel pain and since it can't die from wounds in that body), and the last major weakness is that it can't create wounds as quick as a regular sword can (But the speed of which Umi o Kamu can slip into an enemy, take control of them and them kill them is pretty fast), so against a large number of enemies, he has to either hurry up and create a fighting-partner of one of the enemies, use Bankai, or fight them with the sealed form of Umi o Kamu. And so, the best way to evade Ichawa's attempts to control anyone, is by constantly being aware of where the face of the blade is, so he/she doesn't get bitten, simply, the best way is to keep your distance away from the blade. *'Bankai: Rei o Funsai no Omi' '( Sea of shattering spirits)' When Umi o Kamu enters Bankai, it first returns to it sealed form with the word Bankai, and then the red bands that hang from the handle turns white and begins to whirl around the whole sword, only stopping''' when they reach the tip, where they stop on both sides of the sword, making it look like a fork. Then a white light flashes, and whene that is over, the Bankai-form has been finished. In Bankai, Umi o Kamu is a red trident wrapped with the white bands to the fork on it, where it is red. The right arm also has white bandages from the hand upp to the shoulder (the Shinigami-robe has been taken off, he has some other clothing, '''a black armor-like shirt with a shoulder-armor on the left shoulder, and regular, black trousers, but there is some steel-plates on each out-side of the thighs), and four ruby-jewels is on his forearm. '''Bankai special ability: '''Umi o Kamu:s Bankai-technique is very different from it's Shikai. Any strike from the red parts of the trident can suck out the victims 'spirit'. When done so, all the colors and details of the victim in the area of where he/she has been striked, will mix into a dark red liquid, which the trident will suck in. Where there is no liquid (or Spirit), the part will look like if it was made of glass. After a few seconds, the details and colors return to the part, but all reiatsu and such is gone (except motion and pain, they still remain), and even though everyone can still see it, if you focus, you can still see that it looks like glass. If the whole body is emtied with Spirit, the glass-body shatters and then disappears. If the victim has strong reiatsu, it will take a lot more time than if he/she had little reiatsu. After a certain amount of Spirit, the jewels on Ichawa's arm fills up with the same, dark-red liquid. If he sucks up 50% of someone with decent reiatsu, maybe one and a half jewel will fill, but if you take the same amount from anyone with great reiatsu (which is harder to do), it may well fill three. The main strenght of Rei o Funsai no Omi is that it can use this obtained Spirit to use attacks similar to the attacks which the victim used. If the victim used a Zanpakuto that changed into a shield which could fire spikes, and Ichawa had 50% of it's Spirit, Ichawa could fire off some spikes from the three tips of the trident. However, if he sucked up the whole individual, he could fire a rain of spikes at an amazing speed. No matter how little reiatsu the victim had, if he obtained 100% of that, he would be able to use a devestating final attack similar to the victim's power. This Bankai is good for Ichawa, since his Shikai mostly is based on infiltrating or such. He often uses his Bankai, due to it's good fighting-abilities.